


Pool Party

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just for fun</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun

Max and Chloe were sitting in lounging chairs sipping a little more than lemonade. It was hot and so was Victoria.  
" So super Max you going to tell Icky Vicky that want to get in her pants?" said Chloe sipping her lemonade through a childish bendie straw. Max nearly spit out her drink. " What?! no! Chloe what the hell?!" Spat out Max feeling her blush being noticable.

"Come on Maxipad, she is totally hella into you" said Chloe with a shit eating grin spread across her face. Taking another sip of her lemonade Max turned her gaze to Victoria who wore a black skimpy bikini. She was chatting up Courtney and Taylor probably about the freckled brunette because from time to time she would turn to look at her.

Max's eyes drifted from Victoria back to Chloe with a even bigger grin "Shut up" said Max who laughed pushing Chloe's shoulder playfully. The girls giggled. "Bet you 10 dollars I can make Victoria's top come off" said Chloe chuckling and staring at her partner in time. "oh you're on" said Max feeling rather excited about how this is going to come about.

Victoria and her selfie squad eventually moved in the pool and so did...Nathan? Nathan hasn't made his presence too known. Max bit her lip in jealousy as he hoisted Victoria over his shoulders. Chloe giggled looking at the flustered cinnamon roll next to her."I gotta take a piss" said chloe getting up and running into Victoria's house and disappearing. 

Max sighed Picking up her shades and placing them on her face. She closed her eyes until she felt something wet and cold drip onto her leg. The impact made her flinch and dropped the sunglasses onto the concrete. Looking up Victoria was standing above her with a snobbish look. "Wheres the blue punk hippy?" asked Victoria who turned her nose up studying Max's body. "uhhhh bathroom?" said Max almost sounding as a question.

Victoria breathed in and nodded absently. Before strutting off like a Victoria's secret model she stroked her thigh rubbing away any remaining extra sunscreen. Max looked at her thighs till a flying Chloe interupted her. 

"Come on lets put on a little show for Vicky" said Chloe happily urging Max to get into the pool. This wasn't like when they broke in to the otter's den and talked about life this was to show Victoria what she was missing out on. Max jumped into the pool holding her top. Chloe jumped in after her splashing the grass and Max. 

"How are we going to make her jealous?" said Max as there was a storm of curiosity swelling in her mind.

Chloe looked at Max with dark half lidded eyes and a side smirk " Like this" she said grabbing Max and pushing her against the wall of the pool and slowly kissing her neck. 

"Chloe what the hell" Max said squirming and blushing feeling a sense of embarrassment and worry that Victoria was going to tear them a new one. Max looked over at Victoria who was staring a hole in chloe's head. Her eyes were blazing with such fire that it could change the pool into a goddamn hot tub.

Victoria scoffed and set down her alcoholic lemonade and cracked her knuckles and ran towards the pool and cannon balled in creating a wave that nearly drowned Max and Chloe. Sticking her head above water Victoria slicked back her hair " Sorry did I ruin your hippy makeout sesh?" she said crossing her arms obviously done with Chloe's shit. 

Chloe scoffed climbing out of the pool letting the water drain from her hair and lips. "Jealous Ms. Chase?" retorted Chloe as she fixed her bathing suit sitting on the side. " Why the hell would I be jealous?" said Victoria with her most irritated Voice . There was a silence from everyone and then it snapped back to word vomit and bullshitting in the background. Chloe shook her head standing up and started for the lounge chair leaving Max behind to fend for herself.  
Max looked at Victoria who was studying her already looking up and down. Victoria looked like she was about to cry but it could just be from the chlorine or really bad weed, but Victoria didn't stick around too long before she swam for the pool steps and continued to hold a conversation with her squad.

Max released a breath she held in for atleast 10 minutes before climbing and wiggling out of the pool. Max sighed walking to the lounging chairs. She felt like she upset Victoria which made her stomach twist like a pretzel as a frown stretched across her face. " It'll be okay" said Chloe with her shades on not looking at Max who was undoubtly upset. Chloe sighed sitting up "ready for the bet?" said Chloe with a huge ass grin. Max chuckled nodding. Chloe cleared her throat and cupped her hands to her mouth " MAX CAULFIELD HAS A HUGE FUCKING CRUSH ON VICTORIA CHASE" said Chloe yelling and then darting from the backyard to her truck in a record winning time. "Wha-?!" said Victoria turning too fast that she lost her footing and fell into the pool. Everyone gasped and Max cupped her mouth. A scream added to the exasberated air as Victoria lifted her head above water hiding her boobs with her hands watching a bikini top float away in the water. Taylor and Courtney pulled the topless blonde into her house quickly almost beating Chloe's record. Max ran to the pool grabbing the astray top and ran into the house to give Victoria her top. Courtney and Taylor went upstairs to find a outfit for Victoria but left the blonde in the bathroom. Max gulped clearing away the nervousness that built up in her throat and knocked on the door "its Max" as she said this the door swung open " What do you want?" said Victoria still holding her chest. Max closed her eyes holding out the bikini top and feeling it leaving her fingertips with a whispered thank you before the door closed. Max soon left the party with Chloe pulled up in the drive way with a huge smile. Max flipped her the bird before crawling into the red truck. Chloe didn't say anything but Max threw a 10 dollar bill at Chloe's face and shoved it her bra before driving off. About 5 minutes later Max got a text from Victoria that made her heart stop. "Meet me at my dorm room"


End file.
